Of Bogs and Men
by Kage Mirai
Summary: After over 1,000 years of sleep something was waking up. It yearned, it wanted, and it had a plan. Sam and Dean are back topside after a year in hell. They were expecting a simple job, what they got was something with much deeper consequences. Sequel to Double Dealings. Dean/Sam, Dean/Castiel


Disclaimer: I do not own nor make money off of anything herein, I merely play in the world of Supernatural.

Welcome to Part 5 of From Hell! Please enjoy your stay and watch out for falling Winchesters.

-1000 AD, Minden Bog, Michigan-

Women dressed in thick furs carried torches, lining the path for the sacrifice. The young man moved with purpose, although naked he didn't seem to mind the bite of winter air against his skin. All eyes were on him as he passed the final torch, the high priest waiting by the bog's edge.

"We give offering, we gift this man to your service in hopes you will bless us in this new land for the coming year." The priest spread his arms, motioning to the waters beside him.

The young man stepped into the bog, moving into the murky depths without hesitation or fear. He could feel himself being sucked down, consumed by the peat bog. His sacrifice would give new life, would allow them to thrive in this new world.

"Give us your blessings, honor us with your glory."

He let himself fall into the blackness, sinking deep before he knew no more.

-Present, Minden Bog, Michigan-

Engines revved, mud was flying, summer was in full swing for those who wanted to tear through the bog. Little did they know but there was something beneath the mud and the muck, something that was waking up after a thousand of years of sleep. It moved slowly, crawling out of the muck, dragging itself from the bog. It's skin was like leather, nearly black from centuries spent beneath the waters of the peat bog. One of the mud buggies stopped, the man behind the wheel looking down at the creature that was laying on the edge of the bog.

"What the hell is that?"

"Dude! Why'd you stop?" His buddy in another buggy yelled at him.

He scowled back at him, "There's something here!"

"Who cares? Let's go!"

It twitched, he had to be hallucinating. He rubbed his eyes, looking at it again. It was gone, had it ever been there? He turned, shrugging, it didn't matter, this was his first day out on the bog and he was going to enjoy himself. As he went to pull away he felt something grab the back of his shirt and pull back, hard. He screamed, falling into the bog, struggling to pull himself out only to be drug in deeper. He tried to scream again only to get a mouthful of peat, then all went black.

-Dean-

After an Earth year spent in hell he had worked off all that pesky pie weight and could finally indulge a little again. 120 years of no pie did wonders for your figure. The first thing he was going to do when they got topside was to get his favorite burger and the biggest piece of pie he could find. He had just finished up his last appointment, a weasel of a man who should his soul to get a promotion in his sales job, and was on his way to pick up Sam for their long deserved vacation topside.

"Sammy! Let's get going Mr. Executive Assistant, it's vacation day!"

Sam had done an amazing job in his new position as 'advisor and head researcher' but Dean much preferred to call him Alastair's secretary. He knew the job was more than just paper work but it was so much fun to tease him. In all honesty he was proud of his brother.

Sam held a finger up, finishing what he was writing down, "Finished." He turned his yellow gaze up to meet Dean's, "If you have to call me something it had better be 'advisor', not 'assistant'."

He grinned, "Fine, fine, advisor to the king, let's get going, I already know what I'm doing when we get topside!"

"Let me guess, burger and pie."

"Of course! Come on Sammy, let's go!"

"I need to speak with Alastair first."

Dean's shoulders drooped, "Hurry up, I want pie."

Alastair was in his workroom, he had been relieved when Sam had taken over the day to day running of things. He looked much more relaxed as he carved into the soul, whispering softly to the woman, urging her secrets out into the open. Dean loved watching him work, he was truly a master, an inspiration. Sam ruined the picture by knocking on the wall to get his attention.

Alastair turned, his face splattered with blood, "Is it time for your vacation already?" He twirled his blade between his fingers.

"Yep, vacation time!" Dean rubbed his hands together, "I'm looking forward to a nice slice of pie."

Sam shook his head, "Yes, I wanted to let you know that everything has been taken care of, the research you wanted done on Norse deities is on your desk, and everything is filed and organized. It should be easy to keep up with while we're gone."

Dean snickered, "You are so his secretary."

Sam's lip curled into a snarl, "I'm not a secretary!"

"Go enjoy your vacation." He turned his gaze to Dean, "And you, behave yourself, he is not my secretary, he does far more than a mere secretary ever could." He grabbed the scruff of his neck, "Besides, if he didn't do the work I wouldn't have time to do this." He kissed him, nibbling at his lips, possessing his mouth. It was only a moment before he pulled away, leaving Dean panting, "Be nice to Sam and enjoy your vacation."

Dean licked his lips, eyes half closed, "Mmmm, whatever you say, boss."

Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders, snapping his fingers and teleporting them topside. When you have a body that you really enjoy being in it's important to keep it in good condition. It didn't do much good to take it down to hell and things on Earth tended to decay. It had taken some time to find the right spell to keep their bodies from rotting and even longer to find the perfect location to store them. They had rented a storage facility, made a deal with the owner, and left their bodies safe and sound behind lock, ward, and key.

His body was a little stiff, forcing him to take the time to stretch. His body would always remain in the state it had been when he had become a demon, no aging, no weight gain, no more diets, the spell was awesome, and he was thankful they had found it. Sam stretched beside him, their joints popping in tandem as they stood.

"What's the plan?" He rubbed his hands together before arching, his back letting off a series of pops.

"We're on vacation, we can do whatever we want." He paused, "And you want pie, so let's go." He grinned, teleporting just outside the door.

He shook his head, giving chase. They didn't use teleportation often, Dean found he really didn't care for it much. It left him feeling funny inside, Sam indulged him, refraining from teleporting as well. That didn't stop him from popping out of their body storage, it was a pain in the ass to reset all the locks and wards. They strolled out of the storage facility, heading down the street. They had chosen a facility that was well guarded and near a diner that served good burgers and pie.

They took seats at their favorite table. Even though it had been a year the place hadn't really changed. Dean ordered his cheeseburger and pie while Sam got his salad. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Sam was still eating salad. They weren't going to gain weight, not like he had before the spell, so what did it matter what they ate? That first bite tasted amazing, it was always wonderful coming back from hell to get good food.

"Do you want to go on a hunt? I'm sure there are plenty we've missed." Sam shook his fork slightly, sending a dollop of dressing off the lettuce.

"You're still in research mode, aren't you? I knew is was going to happen after Alastair gave you that job." He pointed a fry at him, "Hunts are good though, let's hope it's not another end of the world."

Sam kicked him under the table, "Idiot, you know better, our luck sucks enough as it is."

"Come on Sammy, our luck is awesome! We've survived so many things and saved the world, we can take anything that comes at us."

"I'm glad you're so optimistic, eat your pie." He viciously stabbed his last bite of salad, "I'll call Bobby after you're done and we can talk to him about possible hunts."

He ate slowly, savoring every bite, languidly taking each piece off the fork. It was so much fun to watch Sam squirm. He licked his lips slowly when he took the last buttery bit, gazing at his brother with half lidded eyes,

"Jerk." Sam was obviously uncomfortable in his seat.

Dean grinned, "Bitch."

"I am so not rewarding that behavior."

-Bobby-

He woke up with a smile. The past year had been good to him, he had an ounce of good in his life, something wonderful. His fingers gently stroked her hair out of her face, Jody looked so peaceful in sleep. A soft kiss was laid on her forehead before he crawled out of bed. He was in the bathroom when the phone rang, demanding his attention. He had shown Jody how to properly answer all of the lines so he was grateful when she answered.

"Sam, it's good to hear from you. What can I do for you?" He could tell she was smiling, "Bobby will be out soon."

He moved over, kissing her cheek and taking the phone, "What?" His voice came out gruff but he was smiling.

"Good to hear you too. So, you and Jody? Good going Bobby."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, me and Jody, what? Can nothing good happen to me? What're you calling for so early?"

"We were hoping you had a lead on a hunt."

He sighed, "Is that all? You're gone for a year and it's 'hi Bobby, we want a hunt'? You can come here and see me, ya idjits."

"Alright! Alright, we'll head that way. I think we can be there in about...six hours. Dean doesn't like to teleport or we could be there now."

Bobby snorted, "It's fine, I don't want you popping into my house anyway, Castiel still does it, I don't need you boys doing it too."

"I'll see you when we get there, make sure you have a pie for Dean, he's been craving them nonstop."

He hung up, turning to Jody, "Those boys are going to be the death of me."

She smiled, giving him a soft kiss, "You love them like they were your own, don't deny it. Hungry? How about I make you some pancakes?"

"Yeah, pancakes." He sat down, sighing before starting to check messages.

"Do you have a hunt for them?" She asked, mixing up the batter.

He shook his head before remembering she couldn't see him, "No, but that doesn't mean they can't drag their sorry asses out here to see me. They've been gone for a year, gallivanting around doing who knows what. They could have at least called to let me know they're safe and sound."

"They are demons, from what I've seen they're pretty tough. I'm sure they can take care of themselves. They were probably in a place they couldn't call you from."

He shook his head, the boys were still a pair of demons, who he was sure had been up to no good in the last year. For now he was more interested in the pancakes Jody was setting in front of him. She sat across from him and in that moment he felt amazingly lucky to have her in his life.

-Sam-

Dean had made record time getting to Bobby's, putting his time estimate off by over an hour. Jody and Bobby were sitting on the porch sipping iced tea when they pulled up. They looked happy and Sam didn't want to ruin the moment. He was looking forward to catching up, it may have only been a year for Bobby but it was 120 for them. Dean was out of the car first, heading for the pair on the porch.

"Bobby! Jody! It's great to see you! You two lovebirds having a good time? How's the past year treated you?"

Sam shook his head, moving after him, "It's great to see you, you look happy."

"Damn right I'm happy, I deserve it after all the crap you boys put me through. I don't care where you are you'd better call me once a month. You could have been dead, hell, I could have been dead and you wouldn't know!" He glared at them, drinking his tea, "I wish I had some bourbon."

Jody shook her head, "No, we've been through thus. No more drinking all the time, now enjoy your tea and don't complain."

He grumbled softly, "Fine."

The brothers burst out laughing at the indignant look on the older hunter's face. Dean grinned, stepping onto the porch and grabbing Bobby's tea, taking a drink, his face thoughtful, "Did you make this?" He looked at Jody.

"Yes, I did." She smiled at him.

"This is really good, you're keeping her, right?" He took another drink.

"Give me that." He growled, grabbing the glass, "Yes, I'm keeping her."

She glared at them, "Oh? Am I a possession now?" She crossed her arms over her chest, "That's not how this works buddy."

He shook his head, taking a long drink of his tea, "I only get to keep you if you want to be kept, I know how this goes." He downed the rest of his glass, "I'm going to get some more tea."

"Are you boys staying for dinner?" She chuckled, watching Bobby go inside with his empty glass.

"We'd love to stay and catch up. We're sorry it's been so long, things were piling up in hell, I got a new job, and Dean had a huge backlog." Sam took the seat vacated by Bobby.

"A new job? Doing what?"

Dean smirked, "He's Alastair's executive assistant."

Sam glared at him, "I'm his advisor and head researcher, not his secretary."

"He does a damn fine job at it, things are running smoothly and Alastair is able to do the work he loves." He looked proud and Sam felt a flash of pride.

Jody smiled, she looked proud of him too, "What about you Dean, what's your job?"

"I am Grand Inquisitor!" He puffed out his chest.

"Grand Inquisitor." She shook her head, "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not." Sam punched Dean's arm as he opened his mouth to answer, "Let's just say he gets down and dirty."

"How domesticated is Bobby? Did you house train him? How long did it take?" Dean propped himself on the arm of Sam's chair.

"He doesn't drink as much, I make him eat better, but he's still hunting and still manning the phones. We've been together going on six months now."

Sam smiled, "He looks happy, I'm glad you're here."

Dean took a deep breath, perking up, "Is that pie?" He looked at Jody hopefully.

"If it is, it's for after dinner, not before."

His face fell, "What's for dinner?"

"Grilled chicken, it should be just about done." Dean made a face, earning a punch to the arm, "Go get washed up then come set the table."

They cleaned up and set the table, it was so simple, so domestic, and Sam loved it. Grilled chicken and mashed potatoes were placed on the table and they each dished up a plate. It was delicious and the potatoes, weren't potatoes but cauliflower. She was having Bobby eat healthy, it was obvious she wanted to keep him around.

Dean scowled at his plate, "What is this?" He took another bite of the cauliflower.

"Cauliflower." Bobby took a big bite, daring him to say something against it.

He glared down at it, pouting, but he continued to eat anyway. Sam chuckled softly, it was obvious to him that Dean liked it, even if he wasn't going to admit it. He would have thought it was the promise of pie if he hadn't caught him stealing a bite when they cleared the table. They took their pie in the living room, Jody and Bobby had replaced his little old tv and even invested in cable. Bobby insisted on watching the news, it was his job to know things after all.

"Two young men were found dead in Michigan last week. The bodies were unidentifiable due to mummification."

"Mummification?" Sam scowled, putting his half eaten piece of apple pie aside, "Do we know of anything that mummifies their victims?"

He was heading for the books when Dean grabbed his arm, "Come on Sammy, finish your pie, it won't hurt to wait."

He didn't care about the pie, he wanted to figure out what was going on. He sat back down with a sigh, finishing his pie. When it came to Dean and pie you didn't argue. Anything that could mummify a body that quickly had to be supernatural in origin. He closed his eyes, thinking back to all the research he had done lately and couldn't recall anything on mummification.

"Ok, mom, I finished my pie, can I go research now." He rolled his eyes at Dean.

He smirked, "Go, go read your books."

He took care of his plate before heading to the stacks of books. Bobby really needed a better organization system. Alastair's library was kept in impeccable order, it was easy to find what you wanted once you knew the system. He started with John's journal, they had left it with Bobby before heading down to hell. He didn't expect to find anything but it was a start. Dean kept him supplied with beer as he studied but didn't help. Bobby on the other hand started going through books as well. Dean had spent too much time with the racks and not enough time keeping up with other things, he needed to improve his mind too, it would just take some convincing.

"Dean, read." He grabbed one of the thicker books, handing it over, "I know you haven't picked up a book in 120 years but it's time to start back up again. I could use your help."

His sigh was long and drawn out, "Fine." He smiled at him, "I'll read."

Jody brought them each a beer before sitting down and pouring over the books with them. They worked together for a few hours before Bobby and Jody were too tired to focus and the boys ordered them to sleep. It was going to be a long night but Sam was hopeful they would find something to point them in the right direction.

-Dean-

He was getting antsy, tired of all this research. It was time to get out and go lay eyes on the bodies, past time in his opinion. They hadn't found a thing and needed more information but Sam had insisted on staying at Bobby's and hunting for anything that could be of use. It had been two days and they were no closer to discovering what was responsible. He was going to put his foot down, forcefully if necessary, and they were going to Michigan whether Sam liked it or not.

"Sam!" He was not going to coax and cajole, this was an intervention and the addiction was research. He waved at him, his nose still buried in a book, "Enough, this isn't a hunt anymore. You're looking for obscure symptoms and we don't even have all the information. We have to go and see what's going on, question people, see the bodies. No more research." He closed the book, careful not to slam it even if he was telling him no.

He looked up, "I was in the middle of that!"

Dean growled, showing his teeth, "I don't care, we're leaving, now. You're not finding anything new and we're not arguing about this. Let's go."

"You're right, it was just interesting, I might have to steal it for Alastair's collection."

He rolled his eyes, "Let's go say bye to Bobby and Jody and get out of here. If we're lucky they'll be another death when we get there so we have a fresh body to look at."

Dean watched as Sam scooped up the book, tucking it under his coat, "We're heading to Michigan!" Sam shouted, heading past where Bobby was sitting on the couch and moving for the door.

"About damn time." Bobby scowled, looking over the back of the couch at the retreating moose, "Sam." The barrel of a squirt gun came into view, pointing at Sam. He froze, "What're you hiding?"

"Nothing?" He didn't move a muscle.

"Is that an answer or a question?" He looked at Dean, "What's he got? Don't make me shoot you." The last was directed back at Sam.

"He wants one of your books, thought he could just run off with it."

"Sam, did you ask to take the book?" Bobby sounded like he was talking to a five year old. Sam shook his head and Dean snickered, "Put it back where you got it." Sam shuffled over to the table, putting it down, "Good boy." Bobby waited until he had moved back toward the door to squirt him with holy water, "Now don't try to steal from me again!"

Sam looked down, properly chastised, "Yes, sir."

"Good, now get out of here and go figure out what we're dealing with."

Dean grinned, pulling Sam out to the Impala.

"You're a tattletale." Sam grumbled.

He snorted, "It's for your own good, you can't go stealing from Bobby, he would have found out and been pissed."

Sam got in on the passenger side, crossing his arms over his chest, "Maybe he'll give it to me as a gift."

"Maybe he'll give it to you when he's dead."

He tipped his head to the side as Dean pulled onto the road, "Are you suggesting that I kill Bobby for his books?"

"No, I would never tell you to kill Bobby. I'm telling you that you have to wait until he dies and hope that he's willing to give them to you."

"Should I ask?" He was way too excited about those books.

"Go ahead but dammit, get your mind on the hunt."

"I spent 120 years with books, so sue me if I'm a little excited about a new one."

"I'm surprised you're not sick of them." He cranked the music up, Back In Black blared from the speakers, this way he wouldn't have to listen to Sam talk about his books anymore.

It was humid and hot and sticky and Dean really wanted a milkshake. He found a diner in a nearby town, making that their first stop. His fingers kept inching towards his blade, he was getting antsy, and he felt like food was going to fix everything. If he was eating, he wasn't stabbing.

"You alright?" Sam watched his fingers touch the hilt of his blade before pulling back.

"Fine, fine, let's get something to eat before I stab something." He pushed open the door, slamming it behind him.

He had to keep reminding himself that torture was not going to get them answers. Well, it would but not the ones they wanted, or it might but the attention they would get would be bad. They sat at a table and Dean's fingers immediately closed around the knife, twirling it between his fingers with practiced ease. He ordered a chocolate shake and a piece of apple pie, violently stabbing the pie, at least he could take it out on the poor apples.

"Dean, what's wrong?" He picked at his salad, watching as Dean violently deconstructed his pie.

"I need to take it apart, see how it works." He focused on it, using the fork to separate every last piece.

"Are you going to eat it?"

Dean slowly turned his gaze up, his eyes golden, "You don't eat your victims, you make them eat themselves."

"The pie isn't a victim, it's a pie, you're supposed to eat it."

He jabbed the fork down into the crust, watching it stand there, "You eat it." He growled.

"You're going to cause a scene." He hissed, "Take it easy, I'll find someone for you to torture later, right now just calm down. Eat your pie, you'll feel better."

One slow breath in and out, he was ready. The pie was bittersweet on his tongue. It was good but he really wanted to be pulling it apart again. Breathing was good, it helped calm him down a little, let him focus on eating the deconstructed pie. When he took the last bite he felt a lot calmer.

"Better?" Sam had long finished his salad, he was content to watch Dean eat and make sure the waitress stayed away.

"Yeah, much better. Don't worry about finding me someone, if I can't take it anymore I'll pop below for a couple hours but I want to go without, need to get back into the hunting and so do you. Maybe we shouldn't be gone for so long next time."

Sam nodded in agreement, "Maybe a month at a time instead of a year? Come back, do a hunt. I think it will help keep is level."

"Let's go get changed and start asking questions."

-Sam-

He really needed to stop letting Dean pick the names, "I'm Agent Ross and this is Agent Polley." Dean introduced them to the sheriff, "We'd like to talk to you about the mummifications."

This time it was Dawn of the Dead. It was better when they were using musicians, he was definitely picking the next names. The sheriff eyed them suspiciously, this one did not like outsiders, it always made it fun when that happened.

"Have the bodies been released yet? If not, I'd like to take a look at them." Sam was more interested in seeing it for himself, he needed more to go off of.

"They have but we just got a call, there's another one. We were just about to head over there." He looked past them out the window to see what they were driving, "You might want to ride with me, that car of yours isn't going to work very well where we're going."

"Thank you, sheriff, we appreciate it." He was thankful he could still be diplomatic, if he had Dean's job he wasn't sure he'd be able to, especially since it looked like his brother wanted to strap the overweight sheriff down and carve some of that extra weight off of him.

They rode in silence out to the bog. Sam expected it to be another young man out for a romp through the mud, instead it was a hunter. The man's dog whined from one of the police SUVs, pawing at the window. The mummified man was still clothed, wearing a bright orange vest and camouflage. His skin was black and his body desiccated, it looked as though all of the water had been drained from him.

"Jason Wilson, a local man." The sheriff scowled, "Hunting out of season." He shook his head, "Damn fool."

Sam looked at the deputy, "Where was he found?" He moved to the body, looking it over.

"Closer to the water, his legs were still in it before we pulled him out."

It was going to be imperative to talk to the coroner, the body was amazingly well preserved but there had to be more. While Dean kept the sheriff and deputy occupied, Sam pulled out an EMF reader and turned it on. Nothing, so it wasn't a ghost at least, but that left so many other things it could be.

"We're going to need a copy of the coroner's report. Is there anything you can tell us about he previous victims?" Sam pushed himself to his feet, moving over to the group.

"They were a couple of local boys, came back from college for the summer. They were out here screwing around. They were found the next day by another group coming through, they were found in their mud buggies, still sitting in the bog. They were just like Jason here, covered in muck and all mummy like."

"Was there a struggle? Fingerprints?"

He shook his head, "No struggle but there were handprints on the doors of the buggies, no usable prints, they were smears of mud."

Dean pulled Sam off to the side, scowling at the bog, "What are we dealing with? The creature from the black lagoon?"

"I have no idea, this isn't anything I've ever heard of before. People don't become mummified over night, maybe they're mud creatures or bog monsters or people covered in peat. We need more to go off of."

"Let's get back then, talk to the coroner, chop chop!" He was getting antsy again.

"Dean, calm, we have to wait for the sheriff." Sam laid a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head, "We can just teleport, come on."

"No, we can't, too suspicious and we won't get anything if we don't play by the rules."

"What's the point in having powers if we don't use them?" He bit out quietly, glancing over at the sheriff and his deputy.

Sam sighed, "We used them plenty in the last few years, take it easy, we're going to do this right, ok?" Dean nodded, "Good, now, let's get a ride and get the records we need so we can figure this out."

The pair returned to the locals, Dean in the lead, "We're ready to head back whenever you are."

"Hop in and we'll head back."

He wished seeing the body had been more helpful, hopefully the report would give them something new. The coroner was a pretty young thing, all blonde hair and sunshine, and her eyes reminded him of Castiel's. She was also surprisingly bubbly, Sam couldn't help but smile, even Dean cracked a small one.

"Hi, I'm Holly. If there's anything I can help you with just ask." She was perky, very perky.

The desk she was sitting behind was well organized and the morgue was small but in excellent condition, she obviously took pride in her work and her space. There were no bodies here, the new victim hadn't arrived yet so the space was empty, they didn't get many dead bodies here.

"Hi Holly, I'm Dean and this is my partner, Sam." He leaned forward against her desk, half smiling at her.

She leaned forward, smiling in return, "Hello, Dean, it's nice to meet you."

Sam sighed, Dean had used their real names, they really were out of practice.

"We were hoping we could take a look at the reports and maybe you could tell us a bit about your findings." At least Dean hadn't lost his charm.

"Of course!" She pulled out a file, holding it out to Sam.

"Thank you." He took the file, looking it over, ignoring the spark of jealousy that was forming in his gut as he watched Dean and Holly flirt.

The bodies were completely void of fluids, no water, no blood, and to top it all off, the organs were missing. Their skin was virtually leather, resembling hide more than flesh. Whatever was doing is drained everything from these men and all of it was done through a small wound at the base of the spine. At least it gave him something to work from, although he had no idea how it was even possible to perform such a feat. Even the brain had been removed which should have been impossible without cutting open the skull. Whatever was doing this was powerful and dangerous.

"I have never seen or heard of anything like this before, it shouldn't even be possible. None of the bones were broken, there was only a single wound, there's no way to remove every organ through a hole that size." She shook her head, "I have no idea how this was done but I would love to figure it out, this has amazing implications for surgeries or organ removal. A hole that size would hardly leave a scar."

"If we figure anything out we'll let you know." Dean gave her a blinding smile as Sam came over, "Ready to go?"

"Yes, thank you Holly, can I keep this?" He held the file up.

"Sure, I have the original here." She pulled out a card, jotting a number down on the back, "If you need anything let me know, my personal number is on the back."

Dean took it, winking at her, "Thank you Holly, it's been a pleasure."

Sam was on edge, he grabbed Dean by the arm, pulling him to the Impala, "Get us a hotel room, now." He growled, opening the driver's side door and tossing him in. He got into the passenger seat, eyes focused on the road as Dean pulled out, looking for a hotel, "You don't get to flirt with the humans."

He raised an eyebrow, "But I can with demons?"

Sam growled, "No, we have our group, we have our 'it's ok to flirt'. She's not on that list." His gaze didn't waver from the road, "Alastair and Castiel, that's it."

"I hope you're on the list too." He pulled in front of a hotel.

He snarled, "Get us a room and then get on the bed." The elder demon rolled his eyes but did as he was told, Sam followed him to the room, a length of rope gathered from the trunk in hand. He watched as his brother sat down, looking up at him expectantly, "Lay down on your stomach, hands behind your back, wrist to elbow." He ordered calmly.

"Sammy, what are you planning?" He complied, head tipped to the side, trying to watch him.

He bound his arms together, tying them tightly. He grabbed a knife, cutting his jeans from him quickly, "Punishing you." He spanked him sharply.

"H-Hey! What the hell?" He squirmed and Sam grabbed his wrists, holding him down and beginning to spank him.

"Your ass is mine." His palm crashed into his skin, slowly turning it a cherry red.

Dean whined softly, he was obviously hard but he needed to understand that flirting was a no-no. Sam's fingers gently rubbed his skin, massaging gently.

"Ok, ok, I get it Sammy, my ass is yours." He whined softly.

"Good." He kissed the base of his spine, "You're mine and I'm yours, I'm just a little jealous, I love you."

Dean squirmed his hips, "Are you going to take care of me now? Don't you dare leave me hard and tied up."

Soft kisses were laid over the swell of his ass, lips and tongue lapping over the reddened skin. Dean moaned softly as Sam tasted him. He loved the taste of his skin, the warmth against his mouth from the spanking he dished out. The sounds that escaped Dean's lips were music to his ears, he needed to do this more often, enjoying him like this. He pressed his tongue into him, he hadn't done this before but Dean deserved it for being a good boy. A high keening sound escaped his lips, driving Sam onward. He pulled back, licking his lips, biting one of the firm globes of his ass.

"Want in you." He shifted to lay over him, pressing his tip against him and starting to press inside.

The demon beneath him moaned, "Ahh, shit Sammy, do it already, don't be a pussy."

He knew his brother was just saying it to get him riled up again so he went slower. Dean squirmed, trying to press back but he had no leverage with his arms bound. Finally he was in fully, a low groan escaping his lips as he began to move, kissing and nipping at the back of his neck. He wasn't going to last long and from the way Dean was clenching over him he wasn't going to either. He reached down, stroking him tightly as he jerked his hips forward, a soft litany of words escaping his lips as he moved faster. Dean let out a shout, clenching over him hard, his essence spilling over his hand. His hips jerked a final time as he collapsed over his brother, holding him close.

"No more flirting." He grumbled, his fingers fumbling at the rope.

Dean panted softly, rolling his eyes and snapping his fingers, the ropes fell away, "We're going to be sticky."

"Don't care, not moving, you're staying put too, now rest." He ordered, letting himself drift to sleep on a cloud of bliss.

-Dean-

The only thing that resembled their victims were the bog bodies found in Europe. They had been perfectly preserved in peat bogs. The process turned their skin black, creating a thick hide. Even their organs were saved, the bones, not so much. This was the opposite of their bodies. The conditions were right for bog bodies but there hadn't been enough time for their victims to wind up like that. His first thought was a ghost, that they had disturbed something and bam, revenge, but there was no EMF. Some of the bodies in Europe were thought to of been human sacrifices to gods of fertility and good fortune, there was no history of that here, of course that didn't mean it hadn't happened. Maybe they were like zombies and something had raised them, that would mean they needed to figure out what had brought them back. His bet was on a witch, the demons were pretty well in hand. Sam thought it was a rogue demon that they had missed. Dean wasn't sure what rock they would have to be hiding under to be missed for 120 years. It had been nearly a month since the first set of victims, since then there had been two more, one right after the other. That put it at about two weeks between victims, if the trend continued then there was definitely an element of ritual and they were about due for another one.

Maybe some tv would help clear his mind, Sam was better at figuring things out anyway. Normally he wasn't one to watch the news unless they were looking for a new hunt. There was a new victim and it wasn't found near a bog or even in Michigan, it seemed like New York was the creature's new home. Whatever it was had left, this wasn't good. He scrambled for his phone, calling his brother.

"What?" Sam hissed, his voice quiet, he was probably in the library again.

"You know you're not going to find anything in the shitty library here, we have to go, there's been another victim, New York this time. We missed it."

He could imagine the scowl on his face, "There are bogs in New York?"

"Hell if I know, I just know we've got another victim."

What the reporter said next caught his attention, "In other news, there's a new trend centered around prosperity, the motto? 'You can have it all.'" She straightened her papers, "The movement is fronted by Sven Williamson, founder and CEO of Frey Industries."

"Dean? You still there?"

He had been too focused on the news he forgot he was on the phone, "What? Yeah, I think I have a lead. Get back here as soon as you can." He hung up, "Who are you, you son of a bitch?"

Sam was through the door a minute later, "What did you find?"

"Sven Williamson and Frey Industries, he's running seminars on prosperity, saying 'you can have it all'. Maybe our guys here were sacrifices to some god of prosperity and he's running around now taking these poor schmucks as payment. I've never heard of the guy and suddenly he's the next big thing? Doesn't work that way unless you're making a deal."

"Could be a regular demon deal." He shrugged, looking at him like his lead sucked.

He glared in response, "We can just ask, it's better than the nothing you have, besides, there's a victim in New York and I bet that's where Sven is."

"Fine, you go ask and I'll head to New York with the Impala. You can pop in when you're done below, I'll put your body in the backseat."

"I'll be an hour I think. I need to get some of this energy out, I think I'm a little snappy."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "A little? Good idea, go get in the car and I'll pack up."

He laid out in the back of the Impala, closing his eyes before pouring forth to head below. He hadn't seen Crowley since he had been let off the rack and part of him missed the feisty demon, he was looking forward to seeing him again. He was still King of the Crossroads, keeper of deals, and just the demon he needed to see.

"Crowley!" He grinned, knocking on the door to his office, partner of the king or not he was going to be at least a little polite, Crowley could choose not to answer after all.

"Squirrel, what brings you to my corner of hell? How's moose?" He motioned for him to sit.

He sat, smiling, "We're working on a case and we were hoping you could help us out."

He leaned forward, "You want my help? What do I get?"

Dean licked his lips, "My eternal gratitude? I just want some information, see if a deal had been struck recently with a guy named Sven Williamson."

"I want you to be just a little nicer to me, help me out if I need it and in return not only will I check and see if a deal was struck but I will find out everything I can about the man and give all the information to you." He leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, "Don't worry, I will not be going against Alastair anytime soon, running hell isn't worth the trouble and he is using some of my ideas. So you do some work for me, I'll do some work for you."

"Last deal I made with you regarding favors I had to do way too much for a pair of shackles." He had to make sure the deal couldn't screw him over like last time.

"Last deal was open ended, this one we can be more exact. How about this, I check on the deal and give you every bit of information I can find out about him, in exchange you go out and make some deals for me, say..." He looked thoughtful, "Ten deals, you act as a crossroads demon for ten successful deals. How does that sound?"

"No tricks, no loopholes, cut and dry, favor for favor." He eyed him wearily.

He nodded, "Exactly, do we have a deal?"

"Yes." He stood, going around the desk and leaning down to kiss the smaller man. There was one thing about kissing Crowley, he was good at it. It lasted only a moment but left him a little breathless, "So, your part?"

The crossroads demon stood, moving to a large filing cabinet, "Williamson, Sven." He started looking, rifling through the folders. It was such a mundane thing for something so important, "There's no contract filed, sorry squirrel but you're out of luck."

"Nope, not out of luck, I get to tell Sam he was wrong. This makes it harder though." He sighed, "Anything you can find out on him would be awesome."

"Go have fun and send my love to moose, I have a surprise for him when you're done with your hunt."

The elder Winchester headed for Alastair's workroom, hoping to find the king and convince him he should give Dean a massage. The white eyed demon was cleaning his tools when Dean walked in. He held up his favorite razor, watching the light reflect off of it.

"Mm, welcome home. How did your hunt go?" He picked up another blade, starting to clean and buff it.

"We're still working on it, it's the strangest thing. Whatever is doing it can mummify a body in a day, they look like those bog bodies from Europe." He sat on the corner of his desk, picking up the newly cleaned blade.

"Bog bodies? Sacrifices perhaps, pagan gods do love their sacrifice. Have you checked gods of prosperity?" He finished cleaning, moving to the next.

"We have one possible lead but we're not even sure what we're dealing with yet. We can't find much of anything, there aren't any legends or anything that we can find."

He pulled out a stack of papers from the bottom drawer of his desk, "This is the research Sam did before you left, perhaps there is something."

It was a huge sheaf of paper, if here was something in there it was no wonder Sam didn't remember, "How long did this take him?" He took it, eyes wide as he looked at the pages. They were all written in an ancient script, one that Alastair much preferred to English.

"A few months, he compiled all of the information on Norse deities and not only the well known ones. This lead you have, tell me about it." He picked up a new tool, cleaning again.

"Sven Williamson, CEO of Frey Industries." He slid himself into Alastair's lap, settling himself there.

He shook his head, "You make this so difficult, boy." He wrapped his arms around him, starting to clean again.

His shoulders raised in a shrug, "I want a massage, I'm all tense."

"I'm surprised you didn't go to your workroom if you're stressed."

His fingers wrapped around Alastair's favorite blade, "I need a break, we decided we shouldn't spend so long down here again if we want to be able to function and hunt topside. All Sam wants to do is read and all I want to do is cut into something. I tortured a piece of pie."

"How did that make you feel?"

Was this a therapy session now? He ran his fingers along the blade, "It wasn't good enough. I completely took it apart, I should have just eaten it."

He chuckled against his shoulder, "Perhaps, but at least it was a little release."

"It wasn't enough but I'm doing better now. I still want to cut into someone, who doesn't, but I can wait for the right time."

"Good, that's progress at least."

This really felt like therapy but for some strange reason he felt better, just talking about it improved his mood. He leaned back against him, closing his eyes, just relaxing as Alastair cleaned his blades.

"Rest and then go back to work, you can take Sam's research with you, maybe it will be useful."

He nodded, curling up against his chest, "Ok." He let himself drift, relaxed and happy.

-Sam-

Dean had returned looking refreshed and he had his stack of research with him. Going through the pages gave him a direction to go in at least but in the mean time people had begun sacrificing things, small animals especially, and throwing them into bogs and swamps. Things were happening rapidly and it seemed like Sven Williamson was at the heart of it. His seminars had spread across the nation in a matter of days and tickets were selling out fast. There was one coming in a couple of days and he had managed to get a pair of tickets. They were small seminars and he had done a lot of convincing to get a hold of them, had actually made a deal to pull it off.

That's how they found themselves waiting in line to get in to see Sven Williamson. They were wearing their suits, the other people were all dressed nicely, Sunday best. There was one woman who was wearing an expensive suit, she looked out of place compared to the rest of them. The room they were taken to was cozy, there were only ten of them so there was plenty of room. The lights were kept low, giving a more intimate atmosphere. They took their seats, Sam and Dean sitting toward the back. The woman sat beside Sam, a pad of paper and pen in hand.

Sven Williamson was tall, nearly as tall as Sam if not as tall. His blonde hair was cropped short and a pair of deep blue eyes took in the audience. He was well built beneath his suit, the tailoring gave a hint of what was beneath. When he smiled he could have sworn that the lights brightened a bit, there was definitely something off with this man.

"It's wonderful to see you all, I'm looking forward to working with you today in pursuit of your dreams." There was a tingle of something in the air, the taste of power, it was almost tangible. This man was not human but he wasn't a demon or an angel either. Whatever he was, he had power, "You can have it all and it's easier than you might think." He paused, looking at each of them, making eye contact for a few seconds, "All it requires is a small sacrifice." The woman look appalled and he held his hands up, "I'm not talking about money, I'm talking about a little bit of time and your belief. You need to believe that this can be done, believe that you're a part of something bigger. I want all of you to close your eyes."

Sam wasn't sure about this, his gaze flitting over to Dean for a moment. Dean was looking at him in return, "Do as he says, we'll just have to be prepared for whatever he does." Dean said softly before closing his eyes.

He took a deep breath and let his eyes fall closed. Sven began to talk again once everyone's eyes were closed, "Good, now listen to the sound of my voice and relax. One of the most important things is to be sure of yourself, to know what you want and go after it. To do this you need to relax and let go of everything holding you back. Let go of the things that prevent you from pursuing the future that you desire." Sam could feel his presence behind him, hovering there, "The sacrifice you must make is something that is stopping you from your desires, you must let it go, throw it into the water, get rid of it. That is the first step toward your future."

Someone was shaking him but he couldn't open his eyes, what was wrong with him? His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. A sharp pain made his eyes snap open, looking right at Dean. His brother let out a sigh of relief, the other eight people still had their eyes closed and Sven was moving to each of them in turn, whispering to them.

"Dean?"

He held a finger to his lips, shaking his head. Sven was doing something to them, so why was Dean unaffected? Sam glanced at Sven's back, shifting forward in his seat, closing his eyes again, he wouldn't let himself fall under again.

"Open your eyes." His voice was a soft order and they all opened their eyes, "Feel better? Relaxed? Good, let's take a break for lunch and meet back here in an hour."

Dean grabbed his arm, pulling him out quickly, he seemed on edge and he couldn't blame him. He had felt amazingly relaxed before Dean snapped him out of it and now he was tense. Sven was watching them closely as they left the room and Sam had a feeling they wouldn't be coming back for the rest of the seminar. He was still tense once they were safely outside, the were chatting happily, not seeming to realize exactly what had happened in there, Sam wasn't even sure what went on.

"What happened?" Sam rubbed his eyes feeling pain right behind them.

"He had everyone under some kind of hypnosis. Once you started relaxing he got in your head. I'm not sure what his game was but I don't think those people remember anything of what he said. Do you remember?"

He nodded, "Sacrifice whatever is holding you back, toss it into water."

"It's him, he's behind all of this. He's making people sacrifice to him to gain power."

"A water god of prosperity? My notes talked about Freyr, he's one of the Vanir. They're Norse deities associated with water, Freyr is the god of fertility and prosperity."

"So Sven is this, Freyr? How do we kill it?"

He shook his head, "I have no idea. We know how to kill tricksters but this is something totally different. I don't think this is like the other Vanir we faced, that scarecrow, this one isn't linked to a tree." He sighed, "I don't think Freyr is draining those people, I think it's something else but I think it's connected to Sven."

"We need to regroup and figure out where to go from here. Let's head to Bobby's." He glanced at the Impala, "Let's go before he notices we're missing."

It was too late, Sven was standing in the door, looking at them, "We're about to get started."

"Thanks but we need to take off, bit of a family emergency." Dean took a step toward the car.

He looked disappointed, "Perhaps we will meet again, good luck, I hope you will take my words to heart."

"Sure, we'll do that." Sam got into the passenger seat, Sven made his skin crawl, the way he was looking at them as they drove away.

-Bobby-

This was bigger than they thought. It seemed this Sven character had assistants now, there were two men who were running seminars for him and wherever they went bodies showed up every two weeks like clockwork. They were what was causing the bog bodies and they needed a name. He was hoping Sam and Dean hadn't come up with one yet, Dean got to name the last new creature, it was his turn.

The boys had called, given him a run down of what they had discovered, it didn't sound good. Sven had gotten his hooks into Sam, at least for a moment, they were lucky the god hadn't shoved them in deeper. He had convinced people to sacrifice things to him and it was getting worse. A woman had sacrificed her child, tossed it right into the bog crying and screaming. Luckily someone had been there and saved the baby before it drowned. There were also sightings of black skinned creatures walking around and dragging people away in the night but nothing that could be confirmed. It was chaos and getting worse with every new follower Freyr acquired. He heard the roar of the Impala, he'd better get beers for the boys or he'd never hear the end of it. He waited for them to come in with two bottles in hand, holding it out to them without a word.

Dean finished half his beer before he took a breath, "This guy is crazy. He literally had his fingers in Sam's head, it was the creepiest thing I've ever seen."

Sam's eyes grew wide, "What? You didn't tell me that! His fingers were in my head?!"

He cringed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, when he was behind you and you were all trance like, he kind of stuck his fingers in your head."

"Did he do it to you too?!" He chugged down his beer.

"Yeah, they kind of wiggled in there but he didn't get whatever he was after. He was in your head a lot longer, maybe your brain felt better or you had tasty thoughts."

"I need another beer or something stronger."

Bobby shook his head, "Sit down, we need to talk."

"That doesn't sound good, I still need another beer though." Sam headed for the fridge, grabbing another. Dean took the last drink of his and sat down on the couch, waiting for Sam to join him, "What's the problem?"

"Sven Williamson has two assistants who are doing seminars and mummifying people every two weeks, bog men are dragging people away in the night, and a woman tried to sacrifice her baby. I think we have a serious problem."

Sam choked on his beer, "She tried to sacrifice her baby?"

"All in the name of prosperity. She was ranting about how her baby was in the way, how she needed to sacrifice what was holding her back. We have to take him out, him and his followers. Start with the assistants, I found a series of runes that might help, but we have to figure out how they're used."

There was so little information and what was there was in code. It had taken him forever to discern the proper runes and he wasn't even completely sure he had the right ones. The story spoke of the blood of the pure and a shining blade. The blade was probably silver but he had no idea on the rest. These things were pretty specific and getting one little thing wrong would spell disaster. They needed a test subject.

"So where's the next seminar with one of these assistants. We can just pop over and grab him." Dean leaned back, propping his feet on the coffee table.

Bobby kicked his legs, shoving them off the table, "Get your damn feet off my furniture." He growled, "There's one in Boise and one in Chicago, take your pick."

"How do we capture them?" Sam asked, fiddling with his empty bottle.

"You're demons, you figure it out. Chains, ropes, do what you gotta do but bring it back here so we can figure out how to kill it."

Dean saluted before letting his head thump back against the couch, "This is crazy. I guess we're going to Boise."

"Do we want to teleport? It would be faster and we wouldn't have to try to transport it. What's the name of the guy we're going after?"

"Eric Liedson."

"Shit, I have to go." Dean sighed, "I'll be back in a little bit, I have to go make a deal." He rolled his eyes, "I'll meet you in Boise when I'm done." He disappeared.

Bobby scowled, "A deal?"

"He made a deal with Crowley now he has to go make deals for him, this is his first one. I swear Crowley's been making him sweat, it's been awhile and it's only now that he's being called." He paused, "Ok, we'll be back as soon as we've got the guy." He was gone.

He would never get used to watching them pop in and out, it was weird and creepy. At least they were safer than they ever had been and that was certainly a weight off his shoulders. Now he had something else to worry about, Dean was making deals, he was buying souls. He could have gone the rest of his life without knowing that, it was just wrong.

-Dean-

He was expecting some fat old man or crazy woman to be waiting for him at the crossroads, what he got instead was a gorgeous young woman. She was all curves and long black hair that curled over her shoulders. She looked nervous and he smiled, trying to make her more comfortable.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" He couldn't help but feel like a predator, stalking toward her.

She jumped slightly, "Are you the, um, demon?"

"Yeah but you can call me Dean." He grinned letting his eyes flash black as he moved closer to her, "You are gorgeous, what do you need a demon for?" The nervousness melted away when he stood in front of her. He scowled and she stepped back, smiling at him as he moved to follow only to smack into the wall of a trap. A sigh escaped his lips, shoulders slumping, "Son of a bitch, really?"

She shrugged, "Sorry, I need information and this was the best way to get it. When you tell me what I want to know I'll send you back to hell."

He looked down at the gravel he was standing on, brushing some of it away with his foot. She was good, had taken the time to clear an area, put down a trap, and then cover it back up again. He would have to remember that for the future. Well, two could play at this game.

"Alright girly, what do you want to know?" He crossed his arms over his chest, "I've got to tell you though, you're not going to be able to send me back to hell, let's just get that out of the way before we get started."

She laughed, actually laughed at him, "I don't think you have much say."

"When I get out of this trap I'm going to snap your neck so think very carefully about the next thing that comes out of your mouth." His voice came out as a low snarl.

"I want to know what's going on, which one of you assholes is killing people."

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that all? You summon a demon to ask what's going on up here? It's not us, it's a pagan god, not that the information is going to help you any."

"Bye Dean, was nice meeting you." She smiled, waving at him, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas..."

He snarled, slamming his hand down, cracking the trap and launching himself at her, wrapping a hand around her throat, "I'm not letting you exorcise me." He squeezed, pinning her down easily.

She grabbed his hand with one hand, the other reaching to her waist and pulling out a silver blade, slamming it into his shoulder. He hissed, rolling off of her. She scrambled back, drawing a gun and pointing it at him. He looked up at her, crouched low, fingers wrapping around the hilt and pulling. His eyes were yellow as he looked up at her, lip curled into a half smirk.

"You're not like the others." She kept her gun trained on him.

He shrugged, "I'm not a crossroads demon if that's what you mean. You really shouldn't have tried to mess with me, we could have made a deal, gone our separate ways, but no, you just had to push it." He lunged forward and she pulled the trigger, the bullet going through his shoulder but he didn't stop until she was on the ground and his hand was around her throat, her wrists pinned beneath his knees, "I was once like you, a hunter, but now I'm so much more."

She swallowed, her throat working beneath his hand, "Who are you?"

"Dean Winchester." He stated, snapping her neck. He sighed, "My first deal and I messed it up, this is going to take forever." He snapped his fingers, leaving the body and disappearing to Boise.

-Castiel-

He had been attempting to figure out exactly why he kept going back to Sam and Dean. What was it that drew him to the demonic brothers? It had been quite some time since he had seen them but even now he wanted to find them and be in their company. He had kept busy in Heaven, Michael and Gabriel had him organizing the remaining angels after Raphael's failed coup. It had taken a lot of hard work and time but things were finally settling down. He and Balthazar had grown closer after Alastair had kicked him out of his vessel. He needed someone to talk to, someone who could help him understand his connection with the Winchesters.

Balthazar was down on Earth, doing God knows what. It took him awhile to find the party angel. He was in the presidential suite of the Luxor in Las Vegas with three women and a man. Castiel stood at the foot of the bed, his head cocked to the side, watching as the five of them tumbled in the sheets. One of the giggling women turned around in Balthazar's lap and immediately screamed upon seeing the blue eyed angel standing there staring at them.

"Cassie?" He wrapped his arms around the girl, sitting up and pulling her to his chest, "Easy love, everything's just fine." He kissed her throat, soothing her, his fingers petting down her sides, "Castiel just has an odd sense of timing." He grinned, "Why don't you join us? Turn five into six, come on, show us what those boys of yours have been teaching you."

"I did not come to have an," He looked thoughtful, "orgy. I need to speak with you."

"If it's not the end of the world it can wait." He kissed the girl in his lap.

He sighed, "I will wait here for you to finish." He stared at them, waiting for them to hurry up and be done.

"You bloody well will not, go stand outside or in the bathroom, I'll get you when I'm done."

He nodded, moving to the door and standing outside. Why did Balthazar do things like this? How did these experiences improve his life, his existence? He sighed softly, he needed to understand and hopefully it would help him understand his own desires. It was an hour before Balthazar poked his head out and waved him inside.

"Sit down, they're out for the count so we can talk." He was wearing a fluffy hotel robe.

He took a seat at the table, running his fingers over the polished top, "I need to understand."

He raised an eyebrow, "Cassie, you understand a lot of things, I'm just not always sure you understand the right things. What are you tying to figure out?"

"I need to understand why I desire demons, why I want to lay with sin incarnate."

"What's to understand? You like them, they like you, so you rut together a little bit, have a little dirty fun, and it confuses you? Castiel, sometimes things really are that simple."

"I don't understand."

He sighed, laying his head on the table, "Cassie, you and I are going to take a little trip. I am going to give you the experience of a lifetime." He raised his head, looking at him, "We are going to climb a mountain, have an orgy, we are going to have an amazing time, and when we're done you are going to have a new appreciation of what you have with your boys."

"I'm not sure if this is the best idea."

Balthazar smiled indulgently, snapping his fingers. He was clean and fully clothed, "Sorry, Cassie, but you don't get a choice in this." His smile turned feral, "We'll start off small, let's go climb Mount Everest."

Being flown by another angel was not something he enjoyed, he could have done it himself, but he was sure Balthazar wanted to be positive he would come. If he had been human it would have been cold and he probably would have frozen the moment they landed. Wind whipped around them as they stood at the base of the mountain. His tie flipped up and smacked him in the face as a particularly heavy gust blew past them.

"Why do humans subject themselves to this climate? Why would they punish themselves by climbing this? People die on the way up on a consistent basis and yet they never learn that some majesties of nature are not meant to be conquered." He turned his gaze toward the top, watching the tiny specks that were people moving slowly up.

Balthazar shook his head, "Because it's difficult, it's not easy." He grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the path, "They wouldn't do it if it was easy. Humans need a challenge, they need the rush, let yourself go. When you're with Sam and Dean what are you thinking about?"

He cocked his head to the side, trudging through the snow, "I'm thinking about them, about how their skin feels, their lips, I think only of them."

"What do you think these people are thinking about as they climb this mountain?"

"The cold."

He sighed, "They're living in the moment. Sure the cold is there but they're thinking about life and the ones that lose their breath and can't go on, they just fall asleep. I talked with one of them in Heaven the other day. He told me that attempting to climb the mountain made him feel so alive, that for once in his life he was doing something."

"Is that why I spend time with Sam and Dean? To be doing something?"

"No, you're doing it because it makes you feel good. Humans do this because it makes them feel good, it gives them a sense of accomplishment."

"They are not cavorting with demons. It is not the same."

Balthazar smacked him upside the back of the head, "You're not hearing me." The air was getting thinner the further up they went, "It's all about feeling good. Do they make you happy? Do they make you _feel_?" Castiel nodded, "That's what I thought. You can't 'understand' this, it isn't about knowing, it's about feeling. Demons are all about sensation and doing what makes them happy, self gratification is the name of the game. Our next stop is an orgy which you will participate in, maybe then you'll understand a little better. They see something they want and they go after it. Your demons? They have the power to take what they want and aren't afraid to use it. The thing is that they _like_ you, you're their angel, and are protective. If any demon can love it's probably them, they want to keep you around and they want to keep you happy." They were at the top now, "I still don't think you get it so, here's what we're going to do! We are going to go find a great group of people, I already have some in mind, and we are going to have some fun. Maybe when we're done you'll have a better understanding of why we go after things that make us feel good."

He didn't like the sound of this but Balthazar would make sure he participated and if he told Gabriel he was sure the archangel would help. He sighed, he had wanted to understand and if this would help then he wasn't left with much of a choice.

-Sam-

Eric Liedson was a hard man to find which was surprising since he was running the seminar in Boise. When he had finished the seminar he didn't come out the front, he didn't even go out the back, it was like he was just gone. Dean had returned from his deal grumpy and on edge, it didn't seem like it had gone well and he didn't want to talk about it. He did come back with a good idea though. They knew where he was staying and there was another seminar the next day so they would wait for him at his hotel and catch him between locations. They were going to watch and wait for him to leave, see what room was his, and set up a nice little trap. The hotel was nicer than anything they had ever stayed at as hunters.

"You set up the runes and I'll set up the rest." Dean pulled out the chalk, tossing it to him.

Fehu reversed, Isa, Raido reversed, and Eihwaz reversed were carefully drawn, one at each direction before a braid of hay was placed between them in a circle. Now they just needed to hide it. Dean snagged a large rug, dragging it over and using it to hide the design.

"Now we wait and hope he's too stupid to notice his rug was moved." Sam took a seat on the couch, grinning, "Maybe you can make a deal with him, get another of the ten knocked out."

"I didn't get the first one done, ok? Just drop it." He growled, pushing open the door to the bathroom.

He blinked, watching his retreating form, "You what?" He got to his feet, going after him.

"Wow, look at this tub, it's huge!" He was avoiding and Sam wasn't about to stand for that.

"That's why you were moping? You didn't make the deal?" He looked past him toward the tub, "That is nice, does it have jets?"

"Yes, it has jets and the person you called was a hunter. The bitch didn't know what she was dealing with when she trapped me, I snapped her neck when I got out."

He sighed, "Was it anyone we knew?"

"If it was do you think I would have walked into a trap? I'm not stupid." He grabbed Sam's arm, pulling him in and snapping his fingers, the door closing with a soft click, "Someone's coming."

"Cancel my appointments, I have a prior engagement that needs to be taken care of and I am not to be disturbed." The man on the other side closed the door with a bang, "Why would you ask me such an idiotic question? It is not your place to question what I do with my time." There was a snarl and the sound of a phone hitting a wall, "Humans are idiots. What in Odin's name?" He sounded surprised, very surprised, "Who would dare?"

"I think we've got our man." Dean grinned, opening the door.

The man standing in the trap wasn't what he expected. He looked very human except for the patch of black skin that was peeking out of the collar of his suit. He was blonde with deep green eyes and he was standing in the middle of their trap.

"Who do you think you are?" He hissed, turning to face them, his lip curled back in a snarl.

Dean grinned, "We're the ones who are going to throw you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench if you don't cooperate."

"You humans don't know what you're dealing with." He spat.

They shared a look before turning black eyes on the bog man. Dean licked his lips before speaking, "Seems like you don't know what you're dealing with. We have a pretty decent idea of what you are. You crawled your way out of Minden bog and started eating people."

"What are you if you're not human?" He looked confused at the sight of black eyes.

"Demons." Sam stated calmly.

His lip curled up in a snarl, "You're one of those creatures born of Christian mythology? How quaint."

Dean shook his head, "You do know that demons have been around for a long ass time, right? Longer than you."

"You are nothing. You have no power over me."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Really? I think we have you pretty well trapped. You're not going anywhere unless we say so."

"What do you want, demon?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean took a seat on the couch, propping his feet up on the table, "We want to know what makes you tick, how do we kill you."

"Do you honestly believe I'm going to tell you that?"

"No, we knew you wouldn't, we're going to take you on a little trip. You like experiments, right?" The bog man shook his head, "See, Sam, I knew he'd be stuck in the past, no sense of change these guys. You get to meet our friend Bobby and we are going to have a blast figuring out just what makes you tick."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "And how do you propose to get me there? You know I'm going to tear you apart when you release me from this trap."

Sam pushed a button on his phone holding it to his ear, it was time to check on the trap.

Bobby answered, "Runes are a pain in the ass." He stated gruffly.

"Is it ready?"

"Of course it's ready, Jody is surprisingly good at drawing all these symbols, she even engraved the blade for us."

"Did you set it up in the basement?"

He could practically hear Bobby roll his eyes, "Do you think I'm stupid, ya idjit. I did what we talked about, did you do your job? Yeah? Then don't think I don't know how to do mine."

"He hung up on me." He stared at the phone like it had committed a grave offense, "Bobby actually hung up on me."

"In his defense you were treating him like he was an idiot." Dean scraped some dirt out from under a nail, "It's ready I take it?"

"Yeah, but Bobby hung up on me."

Dean got to his feet, moving over to Eric, "Let's get going."

Sam moved to he bog man's left side while Dean took the right. In tandem they grabbed him firmly before teleporting to Bobby's basement. There was an uncomfortable surprise waiting for them when they got there. Not only had Bobby done up the trap for the bog man but he had surrounded it with a devil's trap.

"Really? You decided to trap us in here, with him?" Sam sighed, "Bobby!"

The older hunter came down the stairs, a grin firmly in place on his face, "I was thinking we could take bets on who'll win."

"I could just break it." Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"You'd run the risk of breaking the other trap. Don't worry, I thought it might be motivation to figure out what makes him tick."

"You didn't give us any supplies." Dean growled, "Not even a chair to tie him up to."

"Hold your horses, I've got what you need, just need to bring it to you."

Eric was examining the devil's trap as they talked, "This symbol keeps you inside?" He questioned, "Interesting."

Bobby picked up a chair, putting it inside the trap. Sam picked it up, setting it in the middle, while Bobby handed a set of shackles and the engraved dagger to Dean. Without being told, Eric sat down, laying his arms flat so they could be bound. The brothers were immediately suspicious.

"Let's see what you can do."

Dean scowled, "Are you a masochist?" He examined the blade, turning to look at Bobby, "Jody etched these? She did good." He looked impressed, turning his attention back to Eric, "Let me know how this feels." He slid the blade into his arm, driving it through flesh.

Eric let out a cry of pain, tossing his head back. He took in a deep breath, laughing softly, "It's missing a certain...kick."

"The piercing power on this thing is great. I didn't figure it would go in through that leather you have for skin."

"Runes have power, more than you could know."

"Hmm, what was the other part of that passage? Pure blood I think it said. That leaves us out. Virgin blood? I think we need to experiment." He looked back at Bobby, "We're going to need some blood, whatever you think is pure." He grinned at Eric, "Want to see how I became Grand Inquisitor of Hell?" The look that appeared on Eric's face was one of fear, "We're going to have so much fun."

-Dean-

He wiped his hands off on a towel Bobby had given him. He had blood up to his elbows, splattered across his face. The bog man had been slowly reverting back to black skin as he worked, he had almost completely reverted back. His blood was sticky and thick, almost black. They had tried all manner of blood on the blade, the one that had gotten the greatest reaction was lamb's blood but it still wasn't quite right. He had a feeling it had to be a specific type of lamb's blood but Eric wasn't being overly helpful. At least the trap was broken now, Bobby had scuffed out a line the last time he came with a new type of blood for them to try.

Sam had immediately gone upstairs to get cleaned up, it seems that in Dean's over zealousness there was a lot of blood splatter. That left Dean alone with Eric and the bog man wasn't very happy with the situation. Whatever Eric had hoped to gain from being tortured it didn't seem like he was getting it. The problem came from the fact that he wasn't talking which made his job a lot less enjoyable. There was a bit of pleading, the normal 'no, please stop', but nothing else.

"Do you know what this is?" This was their last chance, albino lamb's blood. Eric looked up at him, eyes flicking to the jar, "Albino lamb's blood, what do you think? Should we try it? If I dunk the blade in and cut you what do you think will happen? Will you scream for me? Will you open your lips and speak? Will your secrets spill just for me?"

Eric hissed lowly through black lips. His fingers clenched on the arms of the chair, "What do you want?"

"All the questions I've asked over the past forty-eight hours and that's all you can come up with?" He shook his head, coating the blade, letting the remainder drip back into the jar, "Why don't we start simple? Tell me how this feels, and please, be honest." He drew it down his arm, watching as black sparks followed the slice, "Ding, ding, ding! I think we have a winner!"

Eric screamed, the first real scream in two days, "What do you want?"

"Freyr, tell me what he knows, tell me his plan." He drew the blade up his arm, sliding it toward his throat and there was another beautiful scream.

"He knows everything." He smiled up at him, the blade sliding into his shoulder, "And he wants you to know that he's looking forward to seeing you again. He thinks you'd be worthy servants and if you won't follow then you will make a good enough sacrifice."

"Shit, can he see through your eyes or some crap like that?"

He smiled, spitting out blood, "You could say that. He likes your little trap by the way."

"Shit!" He hissed, "Bye Eric, been fun, screw you, go to hell. Wait, don't do that, I don't want to play with you ever again." He trust the blade into his chest, driving it in deep. Black sparks flickered to life around the blade and he finally went limp, dead, "Sam! We have a problem!" He headed upstairs, bringing the blood and blade with him.

"What's wrong?" He scowled, had just gotten out of the shower.

"That asshole knows, he can see through them and he knows about the trap now. We're working blind here. Freyr knows that we know how to kill his minions now and he knows how to trap us."

"Did you kill him?"

Dean scowled, looking very offended, "Of course I did, can't have Mr. Bog Man reporting back to daddy. You're just treating everyone like they're stupid, aren't you?"

"I don't think Freyr is going to be killed the same way as these guys, we need something surefire, something that we know is going to work."

"Do you have something in mind?"

"I think we need to talk to Cas."

Dean grinned, rubbing his hands together, "I'd better get to praying then. Although I don't think Bobby is going to want us having a reunion on his house. Let's go get a hotel and have him come to us." He headed for the Impala. They got a nicer hotel, after all, Castiel deserved a proper welcome back. He sat on the edge of the bed, grinning up at Sam, "I'm praying to the sexy blue eyed black haired angel of Thursday, Castiel get your feathery ass down here so we can tie you down and..." There was a flutter of feathers, "Oh, hi Cas, you got here quick." He narrowed his eyes, looking him over. The angel had a worse case of bed head than usual, he looked ruffled to but it mildly, "What have you been up to?" He grinned.

"Balthazar decided I needed an education in humanity in order to understand my feelings for you and Sam."

He nodded, "Good idea. We thought we'd give you a proper welcome back." He grabbed the trench coat, pulling him closer.

"I doubt that's all you called me for." He leaned forward, kissing him softly.

"You'd be right but pleasure before business?"

He cocked his head to the side, "I don't believe that's how the saying goes."

"Well that's how it goes in my head." He nibbled at his lips, tossing him back onto the bed, "I think I might prefer your way."

Sam slid onto the bed beside them, leaning down and capturing Cas' lips, his fingers sliding his tie down. The brothers slowly began to kiss and nip over his skin as they stripped him. Castiel didn't hold back his sounds, letting out breathy groans as they touched and tasted him. Dean smiled against his thigh as Castiel's fingers slid through his hair. The elder Winchester took the angel's length between his lips, swallowing his tip in, lashing his tongue over him. He swallowed him in, turning his eyes up to watch the expressions fly across Cas' face. Sam nibbled and sucked at his nipples, they wanted to send him soaring. Whatever Balthazar and Castiel had been doing had certainly further improved his stamina. Deans jaw was a little sore but he carried on, sliding a finger slick with spit into his hole. He pressed against Castiel's spot, watching in delight as his face went slack with pleasure, his body bowing back. He swallowed around him, drinking him down, moaning in pleasure as his throat worked. Angels tasted like power, a zing of lightning down his spine.

"Good to see you again." Dean smirked, licking his lips, "Have I mentioned how good you taste?"

"No, I don't think you have." He laid limp, relaxed, "I doubt this is all you called me for."

"We need a favor and I don't think it's going to be easy. We're trying to kill a god and we need something that we know is going to work." Sam stroked through his hair as he spoke.

"You want an archangel's blade." He stated, "You were correct in assuming that it would be difficult."

"Can you do it? Can you get us one? We'll give it back but we have to stop him."

He sighed softly, "I will do what I can but I have a favor to ask in return."

Dean cocked his head to the side, mimicking what Castiel liked to do, "What's that?"

"Acquire lube before we next have relations." He began to dress, watching the brothers share a look before turning their gaze to him.

"We can do that, I thought you'd ask for something more."

He fixed his tie, "I look forward to seeing you again." He kissed them each in turn before disappearing.

Dean looked back at Sam, "Lube? What did Balthazar teach him?"

-Castiel-

An angel's blade was an extension of themselves, virtually a part of them. You could take it away, it could be stolen and used by someone else, but an angel only ever gets one. Raphael and Lucifer's blades had been destroyed, it wouldn't do for their blades to get into the wrong hands, so that left Gabriel and Michael. Neither were going to want to give it up, it was likely that Gabriel would be more willing. He found Gabriel in he garden, playing with a fledgling angel. Although God was still missing things in Heaven were back to some semblance of normalcy and me angels were being born again.

"Gabriel, how are things?" He moved over to sit beside him, smiling at the little angel.

"Good, this little one is having some trouble getting control of his wings."

Castiel smiled at the little angel, he was dark haired and white winged with bright green eyes, "You'll do fine. It took me awhile to fly, it's alright to have trouble."

The little one smiled shyly up at him, "Thank you Castiel." He said softly.

Gabriel grinned, "What brings you here? I thought you were down visiting Sam and Dean."

"I need to borrow your blade."

Gabriel grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, "Oh, Cassie, you can have my blade."

Castiel blinked, surprised, "I thought it was going to be more difficult to convince you."

"You mean _that _ blade, nope, sorry, I bet you want it to show off to those demons of yours. Not happening." He shook his head, "You know we only get one and Sally is staying with me."

"Sally?" Had Gabriel named his sword, "I was asking about your angel blade, not a woman."

The little angel looked between them before settling on Castiel, "Why do you need his blade?"

"Because there is a bad creature who is hurting the people on Earth and the only way to take care of it is to use the blade of an archangel."

He turned his gaze to Gabriel, "Why won't you let him borrow it?"

Gabriel sighed, melting under the innocent gaze of the fledgling, "Because Cassie wants to let a demon borrow it."

"It will be returned, I will make sure of it."

The little angel had perfected puppy eyes. His green eyes were huge and watery, his bottom lip shaking slightly as he turned up the heat on Gabriel, "We have to watch out for them, the humans need help, aren't we supposed to help them?"

He sighed, sliding his blade from his sleeve, holding it out to him, "Take it but it better come back clean and shiny."

Castiel took it reverently, "Thank you Gabriel."

"You so owe me one." He ruffled the little angel's hair, "And you, little one, are going to get everything you want with those eyes of yours."

Castiel kissed the fledgling's forehead before disappearing, returning to the demon brothers. They were sprawled out on one of the beds, relaxed and obviously sated. He smiled down at them before noticing the tube of lube on the bedside table. He felt a flash of warmth, they had listened to him, to what he wanted. Dean let out a happy sound, lifting his head to look at him.

"Hey Cas, how's it going?" He grinned at the angel.

"Gabriel has lent his blade for the cause with the caveat that you return it to him polished and clean."

Sam rolled onto his side, grabbing Dean around the waist and pulling him close, "No, don't stick it there." He mumbled, holding him tighter.

Dean shook his head, "Thanks Cas, we owe you big time." He smiled, "Time to go kill a god."

"I wish you luck and if you need my help call for me."

-Sam-

Gabriel's blade felt warm in his hand. They were standing outside of Freyr's office building. It was modern, full of gleaming steel and glass. Dean held the rune blade freshly coated in blood. They knew it wasn't going to just be Freyr inside, he would be prepared for them. They had to be careful, there would be traps and there would be resistance. Sam rolled his shoulders, they were as ready as they could be.

"Let's do this." Dean took a deep breath, his hand pressed out. The glass doors shattered inward and the pair stepped inside, glass crunching under their feet, "Hey, leather face!" He shouted, grinning at the security guard, "Bring it on!"

Sam shook his head, flicking his wrist and sending the guard into the wall, pinning him there, "Are you one of them?"

He shook his head, "What?"

Sam sighed, twisting his hand, squeezing his throat, "Are you one of them?" He shook his head again, choking. Sam dropped him, watching him gasp for breath, "Idiot, where's your boss?"

"Top floor." He gasped, rubbing his throat.

They moved forward, watching for any traps, hopefully he didn't do anything sneaky like invisible ink. There was no way he was going to take an elevator, that would be a perfect place for a trap. The building was way too tall to be using stairs to reach the top floor. They started the climb and Sam was extremely happy for the near limitless supply of energy that came with being a demon. No resistance, no traps, Sam was beginning to get suspicious. Dean opened the door, looking down to find the edge of a trap painted on the ground, one more step and they would be trapped. Sam looked at it over his shoulder, looking thoughtful, it wouldn't do to crack open the floor, they needed to do something else to break it. The younger demon had been experimenting with pyrokinesis, now would be the perfect time to test it out. He focused on what he wanted, pointing his finger at the edge of the trap. He could feel his face scrunch up as he willed it to burn away. The paint and carpet flared up, burning away, he quickly stepped on it, stamping out the fire. Dean examined the floor beneath the burned carpet. There was a raised section mirroring the painted trap. Freyr had gone all out, he put far too much effort into this, how far did this trap extend?

Sam shook his head, sighing softly, "Looks like we're going to trap ourselves. Worst case you can crack the floor and we'll just crash through the other floors." He stepped inside, traps sucked.

Dean glared down at it but followed him, "This is bullshit." Freyr's office was large and outside of the range of the trap. They hit the edge and sighed, "Freyr, why don't you come out and play with us?"

The god smiled, opening the door to his office, standing just out of range, "Sam, Dean, wonderful to see you again." He looked just as he had at the seminar, "You can play with my servants first, then we shall see if I will deign to play with you."

Sam looked around the room spotting six bog men and one with human appearance who was walking toward Freyr's office we a stack of folders in hand. He adjusted the hold on his blade, readying himself, this was going to hurt. They stood back to back, waiting for the bog men to make their move. All six of them moved as one, swarming on them. Sam lashed out, feeling Dean slam into him from behind. He could feel blood as they were pinned beneath the encroaching creatures. A snarl and growl heralded the arrival of something else, a hellhound. One of them was jerked off, pulled away, giving the brothers an opening to dispatch one apiece, leaving them with three. Sam could see the smoky black form of a large hound, glowing red eyes focused on the bog man it was tearing to pieces. Sam took out two and Dean took the last, they stood, eyes facing Freyr. They were both covered in blood, some of it their own. Dean had a slight limp and Sam thought his nose might be broken, but they were alive.

Freyr looked surprised as they approached him, "You survived."

Sam smiled, "We had a little help, is it your turn? I think it's time for you to step into the ring."

He shook his head, "No, I think I can take my time with you. I performed some experiments while you were torturing my servant, I believe it's time I used what I've learned on you."

The demons snarled, adjusting their grips on the blades. Sam looked over at his brother, "I think it's time."

Dean glanced at him, "You sure? This is going to hurt."

"Do it."

Dean shrugged, grinning at Freyr, "How many floors are in your building? Let's find out." He slammed his hand down, a crack forming, racing toward the god's feet.

He let out a cry of anger as the building shook before the floor fell out from under them. They landed in a pile of rubble, a large piece of flooring pinned Sam's leg to the ground. So maybe dropping the floor out from under them wasn't a good idea but looking over to where Freyr fell at least they weren't the only ones damaged by the fall. The firm weight of Gabriel's blade was a comfort as he shoved the rock off of his leg. He reached down, jerking it back into place with a loud crack and a scream.

"Shit! Dammit! Dean? You alright?"

There was a groan and a shifting of concrete before he saw a thumbs up. He couldn't help the sigh of relief as Dean hauled himself out of the rubble, "I do know if that was worth it."

Sam glared, "Worth it? He was planning on torturing us, I don't think we had much of a choice." His gaze moved back to Freyr, the god was pulling himself to his feet. He certainly looked a little worse for wear.

"I'm going to kill you slowly." He hissed, blood trickling down his face, "You've ruined everything but I will make you pay."

Sam got to his feet, sending some of his power to stabilize his leg, "Not if I kill you first." He twirled the blade, standing tall, "Bring it on, bitch." He caught Dean grinning out of the corner of his eye.

He felt the god's power wash over him and fought back with his own. He wasn't as strong as Freyr but he held his ground as the god came at him. He was slammed into, forced back against the wall, his head hitting it with a solid thud. He barely kept a grip on the blade as his head spun. Solid hands wrapped around his throat, squeezing, and in that moment he was thankful he didn't need to breathe. His grin was bloody as he met Freyr's gaze.

"I don't need to breathe." His voice came out as a low hiss, he still needed air to speak.

Sam drove the blade forward, twisting it into his heart. His eyes were wide as he stumbled back, black veins stood out in stark relief, but what confused Sam the most was the look of peace on his face.

"Thank you." His voice was almost inaudible as he collapsed to the ground, the last threads of life leaving him.

Dean scowled, moving over to him and looking down, "Did he just thank you for killing him?"

"Yeah, I think he did." Was there something else out there? Something worse than a Norse god? He shrugged, "Maybe one day we'll find out why."

Dean smacked him on the back, "Let's get out of here before the cops show up. I think the top floor of a building collapsing would cause a bit of a panic." Sam snapped his fingers, leaving Dean standing in the rubble. If he didn't want to teleport to Bobby's he could walk. Dean popped in next to him, glaring, "You could have at least said something."

"You knew where to go, you could have walked."

He rolled his eyes, "I need a shower."

"What are you idjits doing in my house covered in blood and who knows what else? Outside, now." Bobby moved to the door, opening it, "Hurry it up." He growled when they didn't move.

"Boys, outside." Jody's voice came from behind them, firm and demanding.

Dean was the first to move and Sam followed close behind. Bobby closed the door behind them, stepping out onto the porch, "Strip." He picked up the hose, a sprayer attached to the end.

"Come on, don't do this." Dean groaned but began stripping.

"You're not coming in my house looking like that."

Sam scowled, shucking off his shirt, "But we tortured a bog man in the basement."

"Yeah, and there's a hose down there and a drain so you can clean it up." He pulled the handle, spraying them down, watching the water turn black and red.

The younger demon tipped his head into the water, trying to get it out of his hair, scrubbing at it before turning around so his back could be hosed off. Dean was whining about the cold but tipped his head in too. When Bobby deemed them clean enough he turned the water off.

"Can we use your shower now?" Dean turned his puppy eyes on Bobby and upped the wattage.

"Yeah, get inside and take a shower, I'll get your bag out of the Impala so you can get dressed." He paused, narrowing his eyes at them, "And no funny business."

Dean gave him a half assed salute before darting inside and into the bathroom, Sam hot on his heels. The hot water felt amazing and Dean was more than willing to wash his back. They were both covered in cuts and bruises and Sam knew they had multiple broken bones. It was going to take some time to recover but in the end they had won, they had killed a god, and he felt just as accomplished as when they had stopped the apocalypse. All that was left to do now was return Gabriel's blade, repair their bodies, and relax.

-Castiel-

He was pleasantly surprised when Dean prayed to him. He had thought it would take longer for them to finish. When he appeared in the hotel room he was even more surprised. Candles littered the room giving it a soft glow and Dean was propped up on the bed, a tube of lube in hand. He didn't see or sense Sam anywhere but Gabriel's blade was laying on the table.

"I thought we could have a little fun, what do you say, Cas?"

He moved forward, stripping off his coat and tie, "I would be amenable to such things." He leaned forward, kissing him slowly and pressing him back on the bed, "I get to be on top." He stated firmly.

"Assertive Cas, I like it." He growled, nipping at his lips.

Dean's hands were warm as they slid under his shirt, bunching it up to get at his skin. The demon was already naked beneath him, his length hard against his thigh. He rubbed his leg against him gently, reaching down to undo his pants. He pulled back slowly, licking his lips and taking the tube of lube.

"Spread your legs and relax." He slicked up his fingers, rubbing them against his opening.

Dean groaned, "Come on, don't tease." He lifted his hips up, pressing them down. Castiel shook his head but slid two fingers into him. He moaned, arching his back, "Yeah, like that."

He worked him open carefully, adding more lube as he went. It was Dean making needy little noises that finally made him slide home, pressing into him deeply. They rocked together, Castiel's eyes locked on the demon's below him. Dean clenched around him tightly, thrusting his hips back, urging him to go faster. The angel moaned, snapping forward, obliging him. He wanted to taste him, to hold him, consume him but Dean wanted it harder, faster. He let himself fall forward, catching the demon's lips, nipping and licking at them, his hips stuttered from the change in position but he kept going.

"Fuck, Cas." He moaned against his lips, pressing up against him, his fingers going into his hair, "So close." He groaned, kissing him again.

"Come Dean, let me hear you, please." He moaned, laying hungry kisses against his lips and neck.

He let out a cry, arching back and coming, clenching over him tightly. Castiel gasped, giving a final thrust before spilling himself into the demon beneath him. They panted, breath mingling as they gazed into each others eyes. Dean grinned up at him, running his fingers through his hair.

"Damn, that was good."

The angel kissed along his jaw line, "Thank you, Dean."

"My pleasure and I think yours too." He grinned, "So, what all did Balthazar teach you on your little excursion?"

"That proper sex requires lube and to always take care of your partner first. I believe those were the most important lessons."

"Good lessons. I think I need a shower."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, "I am quite comfortable, I have no desire to move." He laid a hand on Dean's shoulder and in an instant they were both clean, "There, you are clean and I am comfortable." He stated, laying over him happily.

A/N: The Norse first landed in Newfoundland around the year 1000. Settlements have been found dating around that time. I just did a bit of a stretch and had a few make their way over to Michigan.

If you have any questions feel free to ask and if something isn't clear please let me know so I can fix it. Please let me know what you think.

I have two interludes in the works and then I will be working on a Benny/Dean fic while I figure out what part 6 of this should be. I'm taking requests! I have finals coming up so that will come first before I start on anything else. The Labyrinth reference goes to Madmarchhare3 (AO3), thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has left Kudos.

.com


End file.
